everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Wind Blows
Have you ever seen a butterfly in wintertime? Well, there's a reason for that, as Marianne Mariposa soon discovers. Story Marianne woke up shivering. Her skin felt as thin as paper, the room as cold as ice. So it was to her surprise that she checked the thermostat and discovered that it was only a few degrees colder than it had been yesterday. Why did she feel so cold? Sure she always knew the cold affected her more because her mother was a butterfly, but she never felt this cold. Her mirrorphone rang. It was her mother's friend, the minnow from Thumbelina. "Morning Mari." He said. "M-morning." She said shivering with chattering teeth. "It's c-cold." Mari said. "Oh. I suppose you're mother didn't tell you about this." The minnow said with relisation. "W-what d-do you m-mean." Mari asked. "As you age, since you're a butterfly, the cold will start to affect you more and more. Now that you're in you're Legacy year Mari, I'm afraid you will feel freezing in winter. Just wear your warmest clothes and your coat all the time. That should keep you fine." The minnow instructed. "T-thanks." She hung up. Instead of her usual light and airy sundress, Mari pulled on her white and silver sweater dress with a big pink sweater. She pulled on her black leggings and fleeced lined sneakers. She then grabbed her purple coat and finally felt warm enough to move out of the room. She felt tired. Nina meant up with her. "Are you okay Mari? I mean, I know that it's actually the first day of winter, but won't you be too warm in that?" Nina asked. It wasn't that cold out, not to normal people. Mari's teeth were chattering and she made no move to respond. In the classroom, she laid her head on her desk, wanting to get away from everyone. She finally fell asleep. "What's wrong with you Marianne?" Nina whispered, concerned. Sure, she knew her friend was sensitive to cold and didn't go out when there was snow if she could help it, but she'd never seen her friend act like this. Marianne slept away most of the days in winter. She felt tired all the time, always resting her head whenever she could. But she never told Nina, for fear she'd make a big deal out of it. But one day everyone found out. It began when Blondie asked her to pick up her new mirrorphone she had ordered form a store in Book End. Mari, being Mari, said she would. It was snowing, and Mari felt colder than ever. She sat down on a park bench halfway to the store. Someone came up. "Excuse me, do you have money for a hot drink." The woman asked. "Of course." Mari handed her a five dollar bill then noticed she wasn't wearing a coat. "Take my coat, you need it more than I do." Mari said, handing it to her. "Thank you." The woman said. Now that she didn't have a coat, Mari knew she had to get to warmth soon. But the more she moved the slower she was. She had to, just had to, lie down for just. a minute. She fell asleep. Meanwhile Nina was getting worried about Mari, who seemed to be getting weaker as days passed. She finally took it to Baba Yaga. "Well that makes perfect sense." The witch said, surprising Nina. "Why?" Nina asked. "Marianne's mother did the same thing during her legacy year. Let me put it this way. You ever see a butterfly in winter time?" When it was put that way. Nina understood. "Hey Nina, have you seen Mari? I asked her to pick up my new mirrorphone this afternoon, but she left two and a half hours ago. Shouldn't she be back by now?" Blondie asked. "What?" Nina gasped. She hurriedly dialed Mari's number. "She's not picking up, why is she not picking up! SHE SHOULD BE PICKING UP!" Nina freaked out. She then shook herself. Freaking out about it was not going to help Mari at all. "What store was it?' She asked Blondie, who told her. Nina pulled on her jacket, then exited the school, on the lookout for her friend. She couldn't see very well with the snow picking up, and hoped Mari was in the shop, waiting for the snow to die down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something pink on the ground. "Mari's wings!" She said aloud. She hurriedly ran over, dusting the snow off. With a sickening feeling, she realized it was ''Mari. Lucky for her, Marianne didn't weigh that much and therefore Nina could carry her back to the school with ease. They entered the warm building, and Nina heard a small sigh come from her best friend forever after. "What happened?" Apple asked. Nina shook her head, muttering: "I'll tell you later." Mari could hear Apple talking to someone, probably the same person who was carrying her, whoever that was. When the person tried to put her down, she struggled, wanting to stay with the warmth. "I'll be back soon, you need to rest." That voice, who was it again? Mari snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep. Nina tucked Marianne in and pulled the thick quilt up to Mari's face. When she woke up, she was getting hit with a shoe. After she made sure Marianne was okay of course. Her mother and Mari's mother was going to have her head if Marianne didn't make it. Of course Nina would take her own head if her best friend didn't make it. A few hours later... Marianne stirred late that night. She finally woke up. And she gasped, finding Nina standing there, furious. "Don't you do that ever again!" She demanded. "Do what?" Mari asked. "Fall asleep in the snow! Don't you know that's dangerous?!" Nina asked. "Well, I um..." Mari hesitated. But Nina wasn't finished. "And where the hex was your coat?! You had one when you left!" Nina yelled. "Someone else needed it more than me." Mari said. "Marianne Mariposa, why must you have such a big heart! Technically I should hit you with a shoe, but I'm just so relieved to see you awake, I'll let it slide. Just this once." Nina said, crossing her arms. "Sorry." Mari leaned her head against the pillow, feeling tired still. "You should have told me." Nina complained. "It just started to be this bad this year." Mari said in her defense. "No excuse. Anyway, off to bed. And I'm telling Blondie not to send you on any more errands until winter's over." Nina declared. And so Marianne Mariposa discovered the best way to get through winter, was sleep. She slept every moment she could, dressed in her warmest clothes and coat. But thanks to Nina, she never ever went outside again until Spring was definately in the air. '''The End' Category:Original Character Fanfiction